


3am texts

by fandomsaf



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Farkle minkus/Riley Mathews, Riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsaf/pseuds/fandomsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>riley has a lot on her mind as she texts farkle at 3am</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am texts

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks but enjoy

03:10AM  
Riley; Farkle?  
03:11AM  
Farkle; Riley  
03;13AM  
Riley; I thought you might have been up  
03;14AM  
Farkle; I’m always up  
03;15AM  
Riley; Farkle I’m scared  
03;16AM  
Farkle; I’m scared too Riley we are all scared  
03;19AM  
Riley; I miss Lucas I love him Farkle  
03;23AM  
Riley; You still there?  
03;24AM  
Farkle; Yep.  
03;25AM  
Riley; I think I love him  
03;29AM  
Farkle; Stop lying riley that’s just what he wants you to think  
03;30AM  
Riley; Farkle…  
03;31AM  
Farkle; You don’t love him riley. As much as you want to love him you don’t.  
03;35AM  
Riley; Farkle why are you getting at this now  
03;35AM  
Farkle; I’m telling you before it’s too late  
03;37AM  
Riley; just because you broke up with smackle doesn’t mean you can sabotage other people’s relationships  
03;41AM  
Farkle; Riley this has nothing to do with smackle this has to do with lucas and you. I see the way you look at him and it’s not the same as it used to be. You have grown out of him Riley.  
03;43AM  
Farkle; You have to realise this before it’s all gone  
03;49AM  
Riley; Farkle do you like me?  
03;55AM  
Riley; Farkle?  
03;59AM  
Farkle; I love you Riley  
04;14AM  
Riley; Farkle I think I love you too  
Message not sent  
04;18AM  
Riley; Goodnight Farkle


End file.
